


What a surprise this Valentine Night

by hotdadsunite



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotdadsunite/pseuds/hotdadsunite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaraki X Reader Lemon Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a surprise this Valentine Night

**Author's Note:**

> Zaraki Kenpachi is copyrighted to Tite Kubo  
>  We do not claim rights to character/property  
>  The work you're about to read is fanmade and for entertainment purposes

A groan escaped your lips. "Why is it always me..."

The last thing you wanted to do was spend today running errands. Especially when it involved visiting Division 11 on Valentine's Day. Granted you didn't have any important plans tonight to start with, you were just not up for the event of having your ass squeezed or to be drooled over like a piece of meat.

Most of those men were dogs to start with, add some booze and a hint of loneliness to the mix and you would have a horny shitstorm on your hands.

Though if you could locate the Captain before anyone spotted you than all should go according to plan. Though when any of your plans involved Division 11, nothing really went smooth. Often leaving you to fight off some of its most 'charming' members. Sure they would get their hits in on you, feel you up once or twice. But you were no weakling and you made sure they didn't forget it.

To be honest the one person you feared the most was their Captain. Large, loud, demanding, rough, strangely erotic. Ok well maybe fear wasn't the 'best' term to use. He made you nervous, no doubt about that. You could stare a man twice your size down, you could talk their talk and back it up with bite. But him...he was different.

Ever since you first laid eyes on him, he stirred something within you that made your skin tremble. Maybe it was that predatory glare he always gave you...probably due to the fact he didn't like you beating the shit out of his men who were a bit too 'touchy'. Yet again he never said a word about it.

Hell he wouldn't even call his men off if they picked a fight with you. He would sit and watch, his eye never leaving your form. It made you squirm, bothered and a bit hot...Maybe he was testing you? No that couldn't be it. Kenpachi Zaraki? Captain of Division 11, having any 'feelings' for a woman? No way! He would probably think he was ill and demand for a cure.

Though there was his daughter Yachiru...she always wanted you to hang out and play in his office. And you would, never bringing yourself to say no to her puppy dog eyes. And when he would walk in and sit at his desk, watching, judging, smiling at how you interacted with her. You couldn't tell if he was sizing you up or truly grateful that Yachiru had someone else to bother. Though when things got complicated in a simple game of house having Zaraki be the father and you the mother you would always leave in a hurry. Earning a sharp laugh from him that seemed to follow to the gate of their Division.

"Finally here..." Sighing you were a bit surprised, generally the men of Division 11 were rowdy and extremely loud this time of day...well evening now. Though now that you thought about it, you didn't walk past anyone on your way here. Maybe this would be easier than you thought! Drop the papers on his desk and hightail it out of there! Yes it was the perfect plan!

Though anything involving Division 11, never went exactly as planned. Pushing through the gates you couldn't see or hear anyone. Hell maybe they were all drinking out tonight?

Shrugging you made way through their halls. Sandals earning a distrusting echo from the floorboards. If no one knew you were here, they do now you mused.

Coming to a halt you knocked on his office door. Granted you were sure no one was in there, it was just common courtesy. That and you had been spooked by him before; walking in and finding him at his desk. Not to happy with the sudden intrusion. Though with his smile you could never tell what he was thinking.

You knocked again, no answer. Making way, you peered into the darkness. "Too fucking eerie in here..." your voice but a whisper, you of course were not talking to anyone in particular after all.

Leaving the door ajar you flicked a switch and a smile curved your lips. Much better, you thought. Walking over to the designated desk you placed the documents down. Letting curiosity get the better of your intentions you peered over the desk. On your left you made out the shapes of a few sake bottles. Most were drained, but two on the other hand seemed unopened. This peeked your interest as to what else laid within the 'beast' hoard.

Propping yourself a bit more over the desk you gained view of a few scribbled drawings. "awww" More than likely Yachirus drew them to brighten her Taicho's day up! You reached for them, no use...couldn't reach...but instead of simply walking around the desk in the first place you placed yourself a bit more over its surface.

Granted if anyone walked in it would not be your proudest moment. You bending over such a large desk, feet off the floor and attempting to reach for various objects that clutter the floor behind the Captain's desk.

With a grunt of triumph you pulled a few papers a bit closer, allowing you to see the wonders of the Vice Captain's imagination. Nothing surprisingly really; just multiple scribbles of Yachiru, Zaraki, and you...wait, what...You scanned the paper again. Yeah that was definitely you. Maybe Yachiru was taking those games of 'House' more serious than you thought...

Going through the other paper's in your hand you paused on one that had no pictures at all, just writing. This definitely wasn't Yachiru...the hand writing was sharp, a bit sloppy, and at portions words were crossed out in what looked to be frustration...

'I am not...so good at this writing poems and shit...' That line was crossed out...  
'I've been trying to get ideas how to, will you' You could barely make that one out.

'_...my...maybe tonight...' You paused at this one...it had your name...you couldn't read much of it though. "NO! I wanna know!" You groaned. Flipping it over you began to read the back, only to stop when the lights cut off and the door clicked shut.

"oh shit...oh shit..." Attempting to dismount yourself from the desk you practically flailed about. Kicking your feet and grabbing hold of the Captain's chair you began to pull yourself to the other side. Only to come to a screeching halt. Someone had hold of your leg, someone large...

"Its not what it looks like! I can explain!" You tried to move, tried to roll over and see who had their grasp on you. But in no time at all you felt the warmth of another's body laid over you. Their fabric rustling with every subtle move.

"Tch...what am I going to do with you..." A deep growl reached your ear, hot breath tickling your senses and neck. The scent of cherries and sweat assaulted your nose. And that voice...that was Captain Zaraki's!

"Za-Zaraki!" You gasped for air, his face practically next to your's. Rough lips pressed against your ear. You could hear him inhaling your scent deeply. "I told you...call me Kenpachi..." Words rumbled from his chest, low and slow.

"Z-" He growled, pulling you closer to his mass. He hated it when you called him Zaraki...when ever the both of you spoke he always preferred his 'killer' title.

"K-kenpachi, I-I have to-" lips parted as you gasped. You could feel him, throbbing on your back. "You took sooo, long getting here...I was starting to get lonely..." His tongue tasting your neck; chest rumbling with satisfaction.

You groaned, twisting your mass to face him. Only to have the taste of bitter tea and iron on your lips. Eyes widening with surprise you were stunned. Seconds passed and you too gave it your all. His rough and demanding lips against your smooth submissive ones.

Arm snaking around his neck he picked you up slightly, abruptly placing you back on his desk. The sudden sensation to your back side earned a gasp. His tongue darting in your mouth and exploring what he wanted his.

Rough hands finding your robes he easily tore them open, exposing your skin to the cold air. You struggled to catch breathe when he broke the kiss. Barely giving you a second of relief before rooting his lips to your throat.

He moved you farther up the desk, a single hand on the small of your back. The other teasing the skin beneath your bra. You could feel his fingers try and work the 'special' device and with a few growls of disdain he had 'successfully' ripped it free.

Taking time to trail down from your neck he nipped your collar bone. All the while freeing your arms and chest from those dastardly clothes. You taking the liberty of de-clothing his form. Earning you a sharp growl from his lips and a interesting show of speed as he freed his chest to your utmost desire.

He grinned against you skin, tasting and skin ever inch to your breast. His fingers stroking your spine, earning a every so lovely arch from you. This drove him crazy, his lips attempting to give your breasts warmth and protection from the cold air. His free hand not wanting to neglect your other breast, roughly massaging it. His callouses against your smooth skin was like wonders. Every touch every moment, left a line of fireworks underneath.

You fought to keep quiet, and your moans were muffled through your tight lips. How much this angered him. He wanted to you scream, to moan his name. He want to claim you. Make you his, and his alone.

Fingers finding your sash, pulling it free from your form. Hand snaking down and across your panties. Oh how he lingered, barely lifting the edge of it's cloth. Teasing your trembling flesh. You shot out a moan and he smiled like a cat, his lips trailing down your abdomen. His hands now sliding your robes full from your body. Leaving only that single cloth between your legs.

Fingers tracing over your inner thighs, you arched your back stifling yet another moan. How he looked over your body; prideful and oh so hungry. But he would make this a feast, no need to rush to the main course just yet...

Tongue sliding over your hip bone his teeth pulled at the cloth. Spreading your legs barely enough for his face, he kissed your thighs. Trailing them, oh so slowly. Nipping your flesh at times; earning a shocked yelp from you. Oh how you could feel his smile against your flesh.

Lips back to your neck, he chuckled. "Your trembling dear..." His fingers sliding under your cloth, and into the wet slit between your legs. "And you are dripping with sin" His voice but a whisper, deep and lusting.

His fingers venturing further into your heat. A moan escaped your lips; hips shaking. "K-kenpachi..." You moaned his name; easily rolling off your tongue, how it tasted so sweet.

He grinned, trailing down removing the cloth with his teeth. Separating your legs lowering his head and tasting your sweet heat. A moan escaped your lips, arching your back in response. His tongue exploring and pushing you to your limit. Hands placed on your hips he raised your legs over his shoulders.

Heart rate quickening and temperature rising you began to pant. Groaning through your clenched teeth. Every motion he gave shook your very foundation. You could feel something building, stomach tightening; shaking in your very skin. Oh so close, but he withdrew.

Licking his lips savoring your sweet; a sly grin plastered to his face. You could barely string words together. And just when you were about to ask why he was whispering into your ear. "Beg me...call out for me...ache for me..." His lips curled around your lobe.

You didn't think twice, you wanted; no you needed this. "P-please...I need...you Kenpachi..." Your voice shaking, oh how he loved it. "Please! I want you...p-plea-" He didn't make you wait, in no time he dropped his clothing to the floor. Allowing the throbbing pain between his legs free. Oh how he craved this. Craved you, your heat, your everything.

You sat up just enough to view at his cock; holy shit! Eyes wide your mind screamed, how was that going to fit inside you!?

He watched you, letting out a deep chuckle leaning himself over your form. "Not scared are you dear?..." His voice a soothing purr. You gulped "N-no!" You fought that response hard. Though you felt strange. He has been focused on you this entire time. Perhaps you should return the favor.

Before he could react you sat up; pushing his chest with a firm finger. Smiling all the while. Brow raised he backed up; just enough before you stopped him. Grabbing a light grip around his shaft. He watched you; truthfully surprised at your sudden shift from submissive to dominant.

You observed the throbbing mass, boy was all that fan fiction you've read going to come in handy now. Lowering yourself to the floor you ran your fingers over his length. Enticing a shiver from the large man he growled playfully.

You smiled; face hot and red. You could feel his gaze locked onto you. Lips parted you took a small taste, licking his head. Immediately you withdrew, the texture not at all what you expected. You could practically hear him snort. "Eyes bigger than your stomach?" He growled smiling all the while.

With a huff you narrowed your eyes. Oh now he did it, you would show him you weren't a clueless virgin! Taking the tip of his cock into your mouth your swirled your tongue across it's surface. Hands traveling and alternating around his throbbing shaft. Leaning his head back he let out a low groan of approval.

You quickened your pace, taking him deeper and deeper into your mouth. You sprised yourself, pushing him much farther down your throat than you thought possible. A moan escaped his lips, his eye shut. You could feel his cock spasming, he was getting closer to release. But you withdrew him from you, a smile on your face. Wide and mischievous; this earned a snarl from him. "Dont tease me _..." Voice dark, eye watching you as he lowered his face to your level.

"Beg me...call out for me...ache for me..." You sang; face inches from his. Rising yourself to your feet he followed in suit. A smirk growing to his feature. He was proud at your shot, you saw the chance to make him beg and you took it. To bad he wasn't the begging type.

Within seconds he lifted you up onto his desk, resting his cock at your entrance. Growling into your ear you gasped at his actions. "You are going to regret that _" You grinned and felt him push into you. His throbbing cock pushing through your heat. Your cunt clasping around his shaft. Your body trying so desperately to adjust to his size. You let out a stifled cry, wrapping your arms around his neck. Trying oh so hard not to have tears spill. He took notice and started slow, lips finding yours to help your mental screaming. And it worked. So caught up in the sensation of his hands on your back. Rough lips to your, and cock entering you in rhythm.

Waves of discomfort began to fades and a new sensation shot through you like lightning. In no time you broke the kiss with a moan. His face flashing with pride and joy, focusing a bit more on his actions below. His pace quickening, pushing his length father into you with every second.

Your nails began to dig into his back; earning a delighted groan from his throat. You bucked your hips in unison with his. Moaning out his name he to grunted in unison. Tightening his grip around you. You could barely speak but simple words. Faster, harder, what ever left your lips with effort he obeyed without hesitation.

He quickened his pace; he could feel your body shaking. Hear your labored breathes, feel the ache for something more. You were reaching your end. And so he matched your rhythms with his own. Till he to felt his end coming near.

You practically screamed when you hit release, his name rolling off your tongue with such pleasure it was a sin in itself. He too let out a guttural moan; your name a rumble in his chest. Spilling his thick, hot seed inside your womb.

He smiled, removing himself from you. Clothing himself just enough before assisting you with yours. You sat there panting, beyond exhausted and without words. "Th-thanks" you muttered. He laughed watching you slide your legs into your clothing, lowering your feet to the floor. Oh god it hurt to walk. You fell forward, till his arm snaked around your waist.

"Shouldn't be thanking me yet...the night ain't through..." Pride was dripping from his words. But both of your were dripping with sin as he made way to his room. You in arm, ready for round two.


End file.
